


Spanking Hermione

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Viktor try something new.





	Spanking Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://thescarletwoman.livejournal.com/profile)[**thescarletwoman**](http://thescarletwoman.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

For [](http://accioayla.livejournal.com/profile)[**accioayla**](http://accioayla.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lyones.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lyones.livejournal.com/)**lyones** who wanted Viktor/Hermione. Happy holidays!  


* * *

Snow crunched beneath her boots as Hermione made her way up the path to the front door. Her cheeks were flushed and she was cold even with the heavy coat and gloves she was wearing. Bulgarian winters were definitely cold enough to make one not want to leave their house until spring. She’d not have gotten out if she’d realized it would get even colder by the time she was finished in town.

She felt rather silly to be sneaking into her own home but she didn’t dare risk the noise of flooing. There was a possibility that Viktor hadn’t arrived home yet, but she had a sinking feeling that the light hadn’t been turned on when she left to run some errands. Of all the days for him to actually get back in town on time, she thought crossly.

Before she had a chance to open the door, it swung open and her husband was standing there looking far more imposing than normal.

“Vere haff you been?” he demanded as he reached out and gently took her arm to help her inside. “It frozen outside, Her-my-knee. Ice slippery and dangerous. You promise to stay home.”

“I had to go get some things from the market,” she told him patiently as she held up the bag.

“And this market is so important you risk valking on ice?” he asked as he moved behind her and helped remove her coat. “You very bad girl, Her-my-knee. I vas so vorried to get home and find you nowhere.”

“I thought I’d be back before you got home,” she admitted with a sheepish smile as she turned to face him.

“That not make it okay,” he said with a roll of his eyes and a slight grin. “Vat am I to be doing vit you, Her-my-knee? I vas imagining you to be lying somewhere hurt from ice and slipping.”

“Viktor, I’ve been walking on ice and snow since I was a child,” she reminded him firmly. “I was very careful.”

“It only take one time,” he told her softly as he placed his palm on the swell of her belly. “I no mean to be, how you say, overprotectif of you. I just fear vorst when I find you not here. I know you sneak out ven you to be staying inside but I trust you vill take after yourself and baby. No, not take after. That is vrong vord, I tink. To be looking after? Yes, to be looking after yourself and baby. Vinter is dangerous, though, and I vorry of ice beneath snow that you not maybe be seeing.”

“I do not sneak out,” she automatically defended. He gave her ‘A Look’ and she sighed. “Well, honestly! How can I be expected to remain inside lying around all the time? I don’t sneak that much.”

“You should be lazy,” he decided and grinned as he stepped back to avoid her slap to his arm. “Vat you try do? You vant spanking for trying hit me?”

Hermione looked at him and noticed the way he stumbled slightly on the word spanking. It was the same way he faltered over ‘tie you up’ when he’d first suggested that when they’d still been dating. His gaze was intense as it darted to her arse and back to her face. She licked her lips and glanced down at her belly.

She had three more months before she was due but her belly was already quite big. She’d been put on restriction the last time she’d visited the mediwizard because there was a risk, slight though it was, and still hadn’t adapted to not working so hard and so many hours. Viktor tried to help and had been absolutely wonderful, but she couldn’t just spend all her time in the house even with the work she could do at home. She was thankful that it wasn’t bedrest, at least. Would her belly get in the way if she tried to lie across his lap? It certainly couldn’t be very comfortable but she was still intrigued by the idea.

“Do you want to give me a spanking?” she asked curiously as she looked back up at her husband. She could swear his cheeks turned red and he got the same look he did when she caught him sneaking biscuits before dinner.

“I not vant do anything you not vant,” he said cryptically, neither acknowledging nor denying her question.

She met his gaze and nodded slightly as her lips curved into a slight smile. She walked past him and sat down so she could take off her boots. “I think you _do_ want to spank me, Viktor. I think you’d like to pull my trousers and knickers down, put me over your knees, and spank my arse until it’s pink and warm. Then I think you want to lean me over the sofa right here and fuck me from behind until we’re both coming.”

“Her-my-knee,” he groaned as he leaned against the doorframe. “You try kill me with vicked vords. I haff vish to spank you for being bad girl. You vant me spank you? I vill tie your hands together so you not able to touch and put you over my knees. You vill feel me hard against your belly and count each slap of palm against arse. Are you vet for me?”

“We’ve never done that before,” she said softly as her knickers became wet. “Will it be possible in my condition? My belly is rather big, after all.”

“Ve vill figure it out,” he promised as he walked into the room. “I vill not hurt you, Her-my-knee. You haff spanked me before and it vas making me hard every time.”

“I remember.” She shuddered slightly as she recalled how aroused she was when he was at her mercy. The sound of her palm hitting his arse, punishment for missing their first anniversary to practice with the team if she recalled correctly that first time, had made her so wet. He’d come on her leg just from being spanked and the friction he’d felt as he moved back and forth on her lap. Would she feel the same?

“Ve vill eat dinner and you vill think on it,” he suggested quietly as he adjusted his trousers and relieved a bit of pressure from his erection. “If you not vant spanking, ve vill do something else. I vant very much to feel you around my cock, Her-my-knee, all vet and varm as you squeeze me.”

“I don’t need to think about it, Viktor,” she said. She saw him drag his lower lip into his mouth and nearly smiled as she realized he’d decided she’d refuse. She walked to him and ran a hand through his thick hair as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his crooked nose. “I’ve been a very naughty girl, Mister Krum. Sneaking out when I’m supposed to stay inside, making my sexy husband worry about me, and eating the last of the chocolate covered peanut butter that my husband hid in his desk so he could have some later.”

“You ate last of candy?” He arched a brow and shook his head. “You haff earned extra spanking for that, Her-my-knee. I am vanting you to strip for me now. I vant to see you naked by light of fire. Then I vill punish you for being bad, sexy, wonderful girl.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I vill tie you to chair and make you vatch me, how you say, vank?”

“You don’t play fair,” she muttered as she pulled her jumper over her head. She ran her fingers through her long hair and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Vat is this word you speak of, fair?” he asked with an anything but innocent smile as he sat down and watched her. “I know not fair. I know only vin. Now strip.”

She was tempted to test him, to refuse just to see how long it took for him to get out of the chair and strip her himself. She rather liked challenging Viktor just as he enjoyed challenging her. It was that heat and attraction between them, present even when she was fifteen and too confused to truly understand, that had ignited when their paths had crossed again after the war. He was gentle, loving, and treated her like a Goddess. He was also sexy, took control in a way that always aroused her, and complimented her in a way no other man ever had or ever would.

However, she saw the heat in his gaze and the way his hand flexed as he dragged his finger over the zip of his trousers and knew she’d have far more fun if she gave in, just this once. She unfastened her trousers and pushed them down, something that was no longer very sexy when her belly got in the way. Once she kicked her trousers to the side, she faced him wearing only her bra and knickers.

“The rest,” he demanded huskily as he squeezed his erection through the material of his trousers. “I vant you naked for me, Her-my-knee. You are so vet that I see it from here. Please make me vait no longer.”

Her bra clasped in the front and was easily unfastened with a push and twist of her fingers. Her breasts spilled free as she shrugged her bra off, nipples tight as he licked his lips and never took his gaze off of her. She didn’t bother with silly things like attempts to look sexy. Viktor thought she was sexy without all the tricks and games. She hooked her fingers into the waist of her knickers and pushed them down.

Viktor cursed in his native language and was out of his chair instantly. He kissed her deeply and his hand squeezed her arse as he moved them back towards the sofa. “You _vill_ be death of me,” he muttered against her lips as he rested his forehead against hers. “I vant you, Her-my-knee.”

“Want you, too,” she whispered before she nipped at his bottom lip.

He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck as he took several deep breaths. When he raised his head, he smiled and turned her around to face the back of the sofa. “Hold it tight and count,” he purred. His hand moved down the curve of her spine and slapped her arse cheek lightly. “I vant you bent over, Her-my-knee.”

“God,” she moaned as she leaned forward and gripped the back of their sofa. She spread her legs and angled her body so she’d be comfortable and in position for him. His hand squeezed her breast, gentle with an underlying strength that made her shift with arousal. He tugged at her nipple as his other hand caressed her arse.

“You vill count now,” he told her before his hand slapped at her arse.

The blow wasn’t very hard but it was a surprise to feel the sting of his palm against her bare skin. “One,” she whimpered, barely getting the word out before his palm struck her again. Her head fell forward, her hair hanging around her face as she sucked in a breath as the second slap had a bit more power to it. “Two.”

“I can smell you. So vet and ready for me.” His fingers ran along her wet cunt, teasing her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. His third blow was unexpected and caused her to gasp.

“Viktor!” She moaned as another blow followed quickly, her arse wet from his fingers.

“Vat is count, Her-my-knee?” he asked as he moved against her arse and pressed his erection against her.

“Four,” she stammered as she pushed back and rolled her hips. “Three and four.”

He ran his tongue along her shoulderblade and bit her shoulder lightly. “You are doing vell?” His tone was soft as he moved his palm over her belly and let it drift between her legs. “Ve vill stop if you vish.”

“More, Viktor.” She closed her eyes and moaned when he slapped her arse again and again. The numbers spilled from her lips as her body began to glisten with sweat. He teased her in between, using his fingers to get her ready, rubbing his erection against her arse. Her arsecheeks were sore and felt warm by the time she panted, “Twenty.”

“I vant fuck you now,” he growled against the back of her neck. She heard his zip lower and soon felt him warm and hard against her cunt. “Do you vant me gentle or fast?”

“Fast and rough,” she said without hesitation. There was a time for gentle and this wasn’t it. She’d nearly come without even being touched just from him spanking her so she was more than ready to come.

“You vill tell me if I hurt you,” he instructed as he rubbed the head of his cock against her. With one sharp thrust, he was buried inside her. His hands gripped her hips as he began to move, each shove sending her body forward.

She pushed back to meet his thrusts and released one hand from the sofa to squeeze her breast. He groaned when she tightened around him and his fingers tightened their grip on her hips as he dragged her back hard. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he panted and cursed in his native language.

Viktor grunted as he pushed inside her and came. Hermione kept moving, her own release so close. His hand left her hip and moved between her legs, where he rubbed her clit as he kept moving in and out. “I vant you come for me now,” he urged breathlessly as he twisted her clit.

It didn’t take her long before she felt the familiar tension snap. She cried out softly as she came, holding on to the back of the sofa as her body trembled. His arms went around her as he supported her during her orgasm. When she was finished coming, still panting and gasping as small tremors continued to cause her to shudder, he slowly eased out of her and pulled his trousers up.

She looked at him and smiled to let him know she was okay when she saw the concern in his gaze. He always got a bit worried when things got too rough, which was one of the many reasons she’d fallen in love with him. She stood up and felt her arse tingle from where he’d spanked her. “I think we need a shower,” she told him as she leaned up and kissed him, her fingers tangling in his shaggy black hair.

“I vill carry you,” he told her with a grin when they parted. “I not care that you heavy like a vhale.”

“Viktor Krum!” She glared at him playfully and slapped his shoulder when he picked her up and kissed her neck. “I think you’re just asking for a spanking of your own, mister.”

He winked at her and smiled mischievously as he carried her to the stairs. “And vat if I am?”

She laughed and ruffled his hair in the way that annoyed him. “I think that can be arranged.”

The End


End file.
